129011-will-we-see-you-at-gamescom
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Please post pictures. :) (Not going to be there myself.) Edited August 1, 2015 by Pyaray | |} ---- Well, atm, I only have an un-acurate try out (and bad selfie), from a local con I did this year. But hopefully I'll have decent pictures when Gamescom is over. | |} ---- ---- Hope to see you ! My girlfriend comes with me and will be in Belle Walker :D (Her FB page here) Edited August 2, 2015 by IDestinia | |} ---- ---- ---- Would be awesome ! Was an idea we had, but it requires great sewing skill, and my girlfriend is more crafting oriented :) | |} ---- ---- I was actually doubting between Kit & Artemis, but I didn't have the funds to do Artemis this year. I will do her in the future tho, hopefully next year! Awesome, hope to see you there! And your a Belgian too, yay :D Edited August 3, 2015 by BerryzEU | |} ---- Yeahhhhh nice ! Which day are you coming as Kit ? Everyday ? | |} ---- Sadly, we only have tickets for Thursday. It's the only day my boyfriend could get off work. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I went and visited GamesCom last Sunday, since I was busy all weekend. Couldn't get my hands on a pre-order ticket either. But anyway, I scoured and scoured the floor for a trace of Wildstar, but I couldn't find anything! I was really psyched to meet the devs and perhaps score one of those jacket codes or a Chua t-shirt, because damn that thing's cool... but alas! Did I walk right past your booth or something? I checked the Twitch booth as apparently Wildstar was set up close to that one last year, but no cigar! Next time, a little heads up on the info on Wildstar website's news page or twitter would be very much appreciated. | |} ---- Epic fail Carbine. Epic fail... | |} ---- Epic fail Rockefella .... Next time try harder and you would see that there is only a wildstar stand for the very important people ;-) and ofc, party :-) | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh so sad you didn't go to see them ! I'm sure they would have welcome you really nicely :) | |} ---- Should have come to us :) | |} ---- Thank you for sharing them with us! We might use a few of them, but please let us know if you rather not want us to! Also, thank you for everyone coming to the event, making this a truly memorable evening and proving that we don't bite (we really don't, Popufette)! | |} ---- I don't know, your hamburgers disapeared pretty fast :P . Anyway, next time you can be sure I'll ask for an autograph ! | |} ---- You should use them ! I hope next time I would have a better camera to do more shot ! But yeah use them as much as you can if it can help :-) I can send to you the .NEF if you want to edit some ^^ (PS : I am boyfriend of kinae who did the photo). You Carbine are Awesome !!!!! Can't wait for next Gamescom :-) | |} ---- ---- If you're interested for some other pictures, I took a few other ones in this album : https://www.facebook.com/IDestinia/media_set?set=a.10207369716623597.1306853183&type=3 Thank you again for the very nice event ! :D Edited August 16, 2015 by IDestinia | |} ---- ---- http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2015-08-26-were-going-to-pax/ | |} ----